


One More Time

by PikaPals16



Series: Six Queens Under One Roof [20]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, Party, Reunion!, and apologies everyone's probably ooc, but i didn't tag them specifically, but like it's not their past kids, but only for like a tiny bit, og west end cast is technically here too, oh yeah and bryony rose is here too, srsly tagging is hard idek, they all got families now, they perform again but don't tell anyone, uhhhh, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27038539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PikaPals16/pseuds/PikaPals16
Summary: The Queens surprise everyone with a surprise performance!
Relationships: Everyone & Everyone, all implied
Series: Six Queens Under One Roof [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707313
Comments: 11
Kudos: 46





	One More Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Six_Is_Life](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Six_Is_Life/gifts).



> gifted to Six_Is_Life for the idea <3  
> i hope this is fine, idek what this is tbh *hides*
> 
> and pretty big time skip from the last part in the series....bc i author i has powers
> 
> (and beware for my absolute shit writing)

It's not necessarily a _reunion_ if they all still live together. But it's also a reunion for Six because they're performing together for the first time in.....a while.

Officially, that is. It's better if we don't mention the all-famous Queen's Karaoke Night. Let's just leave it be. And actually the statement about them living together is a bit iffy as well. 

Although unfortunately the queens' past children didn't reincarnate, they've decided to start some new families in this life. Anne and Catherine still live in the same house, where the other two couples have found their own homes in the surrounding neighborhood. Nothing but a little walk to the others' house.

Though, digressing isn't the best way to start. The point is, they're getting back together. As a cast. One more time.

~ ~ ~

**golden:** meet us at the theatre at 2

**takeyoutocourt** : well look who's back, hello

**vicvickvicki:** wait u said us, the others r coming too?

**golden:** yes we r!! --anne

**milliefrommarketing** **:** ayyyyyy

**natssalon:** i'll be there!

**maiyafromcatering:** ofc u will be

**natssalon:**??

**maiyafromcatering:** :P

**gracethechef:** i'll be there to clense all of ur souls

**gracethechef:** [ _[image attached]_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/2c/b5/cb/2cb5cb85069ec19d3bf676a2b8e54476.jpg)

_golden added thebetteranne to 'queens of chaos'_

**thebetteranne:** lets not get too into this

**lexithevandriver:** anna? responsible??

**thebetteranne:** i have a child

**thebetteranne:** thats all u need to know

**golden:** hold on since when were u here?

**thebetteranne:** since i had anne add me

**aimiefromadvertising:** i absolutely love this

**jayejfromsupplies:** girls let's get off the group chat it's almost 2

**vicvickvicki:** shit

**takeyoutocourt:** vicki. family friendly show.

**milliefrommarketing:** omw!!

~ ~ ~

The cast expected to find the queens just hanging out or just visiting. Not half of them trying to get costumes into the dressing rooms and the other half trying to calm down/babysit the children. As always the key word is 'trying'.

"Edmund! What did I say about throwing those oranges?"

"Oh god, Sophie's having an asthma attack--CATHY WHERE'S HER INHALER?"

"I PUT IT IN YOUR BAG!"

"Queens, I can't find my chains!"

"Hold on--MALLORY GIVE ME THAT RIGHT NOW, THAT'S MAMA'S!"

"Okay, I'm don--what is going on here?!" At the sound of what the kids call her 'warning' tone, the children immediately stop their previous, and quite chaotic, actions. They've seen a snapped Jane before, and it's absolutely terrifying. The blonde queen sighs. "I'd like you all to clean this up please."

Out of obedience (and partially fear) the children start picking up the mess in the green room. Jane's about to address the queens when she sees the cast standing in the doorway.

"Did we come...at the right time?" Courtney asks, causing the queens present to laugh.

"Terribly sorry, we thought we'd be more prepared when you guys came, Catherine never told us you were coming earlier." Jane answers. "Catherine! Cath!"

"Oh, you're here!" Catherine says as she, followed by Cath, joins the others. The blue and gold queens are half (full in Cath's case, as hers is one piece) in costume. This leaves the cast thoroughly confused. It's one of the children who somewhat answer the hanging question.

"Mum, can we perform with you?"

"Hey! That's not fair! Zackie and I can't perform, we're boys!"

"I wanna sing and dance on stage too!"

"Well I don't, please don't say that."

"Elenahhhhh!"

Jane shushes them and they're bickering stops, a fearful silence taking over them. The other two cousins can't help but giggle quietly, causing them to receive some pointed looks from their wives.

"You guys are a lot more chaotic than you let on." Aimie says just as their directors walk into the green room from the stage.

"Hey queens! I hope our og's have told the cast what's happening today?" Everyone shakes their heads at Toby's question. "Of course you haven't.." He mutters to himself before raising his voice like the director he is. "So, cast, the original queens themselves have decided to perform a surprise show for the Queendom here at West End!"

The reactions from the cast is extremely positive as they talk over each other, Millie's reaction in particular being the one the queens hear.

"Oh my god, we get to see you guys live!"

"HELL YEAH YOU WILL!"

"ANNE!"

"Sorry, I'm just really excited to perform Six again!!" Everyone agrees, knowing the positive and surprised reactions that will come from the audience coming to tonight's show.

~ ~ ~

The Six fan and YouTuber, Bryony Rose, heads to West End, not expecting anything special, just another Six day. She checks the cast list to see who's on tonight, not really looking for anyone in particular, when she sees the names are empty.

The board has the list of the queens, but not any of the cast members... _Oh god, I've got to show this._

"Guys, I don't know what's happening, but..." She turns the camera towards the board. "There's no cast today? I'm literally so confused." Similar responses come from the other fans going to see the show.

The curtains open slightly, and the queens of the night walk out onto the stage. They expect to see the West End cast, thinking that they just made a mistake on the board. The first few lines, their confusion grows, for the fans who've seen the show before, as the voices don't sound exactly like the West End cast. But they do sound familiar.

When the light go on for the first time, as the queens sing their first notes, loud cheers are heard throughout the audience. 

The original queens are back.

By megasix, the queens allow their fans to sing along. From the corner of their eyes, they see the cast supporting and cheering them on from the sidelines. When it gets to Cathy's solo, the other queens gesture to those backstage, beckoning them forward.

They walk onstage just in time for the end of Cathy's solo. After posing and bowing, each queen, and I mean each queen, takes a phone from the audience and dances around with it.

Seeing everyone's reactions to them being back for a show...it's amazing. And beautiful. And...

They've really come a long way.

**Author's Note:**

> this was absolute crap and im sorry  
> but yea this was rlly absolute shit.
> 
> i may have another fic working on, but this series can still continue if you guys request something. as always, only if u want.


End file.
